Eyedrops - Canada X Reader (Matthew Williams)
by EmberTorch
Summary: You arrive at Matthew Williams' house in order to ask for help with your eyedrops after an accident at the eye docter's office, but are greeted by Alfred! after a mix of events, what will happen between you and Matthew in this Canada X Reader?


Het guys! So this is my firs so and so x reader ever, and I just adore hetalia! Canada is my country so us canadians know his personality the best! X3 but please enjoy, its my first time so wish me luck! If you have any x reader requests or blind date requests than let me know! Or any requests at all! Anaways, without further ado, enjoy!

Canada X Reader

Eyedrops

It was a cold day out. you had your warm trenchcoat on, but you were still very cold. You were at Mathew's house. You had just got back from the eye doctor, and what a bad trip it was. You had eyedrops and you were going to ask Matt for some help with them.

You knock on the door three times softly only to find your American friend Alfred had answered the door. you were surprised because yoi didn't expect him to answer.

"Hey, _! What's up!" He beamed loudly, a little too loud for your comfort.

"Um, Hey Al. What are you doing here?"

"Chilling with my bud!" He takes a look at you and notices you look uncomfortable.

"Yo Man, what's wrong?" He exclaims loudly, frowning slightly. "You're usually fine with my yelling. are you, like, down in the dumps or something dude?"

"Oh, I'm okay. Thanks for asking." Alfred was one of your closest friends, but he was also quite obnoxious too and you only saw each other as friends. "

"I was...um...looking for Matthew."  
You said quietly. Do you know where I can find him?" you try to hide your face as you had a really bad poker face and most people could read you like a book. You didn't want Alfred to know you had a pretty big crush on your Canadian friend.

"Matt? He's crashing on the couch, he was up late and fell asleep about an hour ago. I was up late too, playing rock band in my room." he exclaimed with his bright blue eyes shining behind his glasses in triumph."

"Figures..."you mutter quietly to yourself.

"You wanna come in, _?" Alfred asked you.

"um...sure." you tell him, but as you try to walk in you bump your shoulder into the door frame and nearly trip over the ledge of the house.

"you alright?" He asked, teasing you slightly.

"Yeah." you steady yourself and check your pocket to see if your eyedrops are still there. They were.

"So what do you need Matthew for, anyways?" he asks you, flipping his blonde hair to the side making a Justin Bieber impression which you did not think was very funny, but Alfred thought it to be very amusing.

"I was going to ask him for help with my eyedrops...he might know how to do it since he wears glasses, so I came here to see if he would help, but since he's sleeping I might as well go."

You look over to the couch where you see Matt sleeping soundly with his pet polar bear, Mr. Kumajiro, resting in his lap. He fell asleep sitting up. He was a bit of a blur, but you could see he was wearing a red and white sweater with a maple leaf and brown pants with white socks, and his orange-blonde hair was straight yet wavy at the end with little curl sticking up in a loop. He fell asleep with his glasses on, but it couldn't be helped. Seeing him put a smile to your face, but you were interrupted by Alfred.

"You know, I could help you too. I wear glasses and I have had plenty of experiences with eyedrops before!" he gives you a thumbs up, and you didn't want to be rude so you accepted his offer.

"Um, sure. Thanks for offering." You were grateful, but you wished it was Matt and that he were awake to talk to you.

"Hey, _, I don't recall you ever having troubles with your eyes." he made a confused look and you explained the situation.

"I went to the eye doctor's and everything went smoothly until the doctor was carrying some liquids with dangerous chemicals, but he tripped and the liquids went in my eyes. He gave me some eyedrops to get better so I won't have to get surgery on my eyes. He didn't do them yet, so I came to get help with them."

"You having trouble seeing?" America gave a sly smile and looked over at Matthew. You became worried on what he was going to do.

"Borrow Matt's glasses! He's not using 'em!" he ran over to the couch an snatched Matt's glasses off his face, trying to be as quiet as possible but still managing to make a lot of noise, He crept back over to you and plopped the glasses down on your face, enabling you to see much better.

"Aw, you look so cute with glasses, _!" he teased you to your dislike.

"That isn't funny, Al." you told him quite seriously. Just then Matthew started to wake up from the noise Alfred was causing. He opened his deep violet eyes and everything was a blur for him. Without his glasses he could barely see a thing! He checked the table beside him for his glasses but couldn't find them.

"Maple-Hockey...I can't find my glasses..." you always thought it sounded cute when he said maple something, especially maple hockey. He started attempting to walk over to you and Alfred, and it came to you as a shock to see him without his glasses as he always wears them he looked really...adorable...

"Hey, Alfred, have you seen my glasses?" he says quietly and unsurely feeling his way around the room. Eventually he runs into Alfred.

"Yo dude, watch where you're going!" in a few seconds Matthew had felt for Al's glasses and took them to get a good look around the room for his glasses.

"S-Sorry, Can I borrow these for a sec?" he asked cautiously.

Al laughs and you can't help but wonder why."

"Yeah, sure man!" he says loudly making you groan, which Matt hears.

"_, is that you?" you blush softly for no reason which you try to hide, the blush goes away quickly, as Matthew puts on Al's glasses to find you are wearing his own.

"_, what are you doing wearing my glasses, e-eh?" he said, sounding very confused." you couldn't help giggle slightly when he said eh.

"Well," you started. "There was an incident at the eye doctor, and the doctor gave me eyedrops to help me. I hate eyedrops, so I came over here..." you get embarrassed to tell him you came to ask for his help so you change your story a bit. " to ask Al for some help with them, that's all..." you turn a bit pink and mentally scold yourself for lying to Matt. You look up and he seems a bit disappointed. Alfred hasn't corrected you because he was too busy laughing at the sight of you in glasses.

Matt's smile slowly faded. "Oh, you came for Al's help? Well, I hope he can help you, and that you feel better..." he walks slowly back to the couch and tries to read a book, not even bothering to take his glasses back with him, which were still Resting on your nose. You feel really bad about lying to him, and it made you feel worse to see him upset he thought you came for Al, not him.

"Maple..."you hear him quietly mutter.

"Well! Hop on the table here and we can get these eyedrops done!"

"Oh...great..." you think to yourself.

"Lie down!" you lie down, slightly shaking. You never mentioned you were terrified of eyedrops, which is why you came to Matt, who always comforted you and made you feel better. Alfred took Matt's glasses off of you and put them on instead."Stay still!" Al yells, holding the medicine in his hand above your left eye. "Stop shaking and whining! it's either this or a painful surgery on both eyes!" he squeezes the tiny bottle and a drop falls out, but you flinch as what he said scared you. You let out a small, high pitched noise.

"You can't expect me to help you if you flinch like that!" He told you angrily. Your eyes were shut tight and you wouldn't open them.

"open your eyes!" Al started to attempt to pry your eye open causing you a great deal of pain, as you to shreak slightly. He squeezed the bottle and missed, and blamed you. "Stop moving, _!" He struggles to hold you down so you won't run away. You can't help but let a few tears escape as you are terrified. you don't realize that Matt is watching from a distance until you hear him say "Stop that, Alfred! You're scaring her!" he said it very softly so Al almost didn't hear it. You  
open your eyes to find Matthew behind the couch watching the whole thing.

"I'd like to see you try!" Al retorted. "she is such a difficult patient!"

"I will." You heard those words and suddenly felt like everything would turn out okay.

Matthew walks over to you as you proceed to shake. your heart is beating fast and you are trying your hardest to calm down. You can see a somewhat blurry figure standing over you, but you don't need to see him to know that he is smiling at you. He is still in America's glasses.

"Everything will be alright, okay?" he tells you softly and calmly as usual as he puts the bottle over your first eye as his other hand is at his side. He first tries without saying anything, but you can't help but flinch, with the drop landing on your forehead. He wipes the drop off as Al says "Ha! I told ya you couldn't do it!" with a big smirk on his face, which obviously irritated Matthew.

Matthew ignores Alfred's comment and told you "it's ok, _, we can try again when you're ready." you try to be brave in front of your crush and open your eyes.

"I'm scared Matt... Eyedrops terrify me...I really came here for your help but you were asleep so I said Al could do it...and I hate eyedrops..." You explain to him and it makes him feel better and that you care for him.

"I-if you want..." Matthew started. "You...can h-hold my hand for comfort..." Matthew blushed and you found yourself immediately grabbing his hand without thinking or realizing right away what he said you could do.

You remain brave and keep your eyes open an he lowers the bottle of eyedrops above your eye. "Ok, so, um, how is the weather for you here?" Matthew asked you.

You are thoughly confused at his question, but decide to answer him anyways. "Um...it's fine, it's really quite-" you couldn't finish your sentence as halfway through he squeezed the bottle and the eyedrop went into your eye. As you feel the eyedrop in your eye you squeeze Matthew's hand tight with your eyes shut closed. He noticed it, too.

"T-t-there..." he said, His face was turning pink again because you we're holding his hand so tightly, but you didn't know this because you couldn't see him as you wouldn't open your eyes. He continues. "O-one is done." he takes a deep breath. "That wasn't so hard, w-was it?" He gets you a Kleenex to Dab your eye with and you take your free hand to get it, still holding onto Matt's hand, but with a loosened grip.

"R-ready for the second one?" He asked you, but you were too afraid to reply. "The surprise thing won't work again because you would be expecting it." He explains to you making you even more nervous. "No..." You say quietly. "I'm j-just t-too scared..."

"That's ok..." He says to you timidly. "I-I-I'm here for you...eh?"  
He squeezes your hand to let you know he was there and you open your eyes in surprise. Before you knew it, the second eyedrop was in your eye and it was over with. Matt gave you another Kleenex for your eye and you realized you were still holding hands.

"There...all done..." He says in a soft and quiet voice. You open your eyes and America yells "yo dude? How'd you do that? That's, like, totally crazy, yo!"

"Well," Matt started. "We are pretty good with healthcare in Canada, we know all about this stuff." You could tell he was smiling.

"Thanks Matt..." You say shyly. "No problem. Your eyes are looking better already! And... Please, let me know if you ever need help again...I-I'l...um...  
always...um..." He trailed off. You still couldn't really see well at all, especially with your eyes filled with medicine, so you were confused.

"Um...Matt? Are you ok? You just kinda trailed off and-" you were interrupted by a small kiss from Matthew. You stopped holding hands with him and he backed away after a few seconds. All of a sudden something fell on your lap. It was Al's glasses. They didn't exactly fit Matthew so they slipped off of his face. You quickly put them on to reveal a bright red Matthew staring at you shyly. Seeing him only made you go red in the face.

"M-maple-hockey." He exclaimed quietly. "Y-y-you can s-s-see me, e-eh? H-how red am I-I?" He asked you.

"Matt, you're stuttering like crazy...it's if you're outside in winter in Nunavut with nothing but a t-shirt and shorts..." He smiles at you. "Sorry..." He said.

"And...you sound really cute...when you say maple hockey..." You told him finally. He was so embarassed, he said quietly. "I-it's not supposed to be cute..." You reply. "I know, but it is. I...I really like you Matt." You finally muster up the courage to say it.

"Yeah, me too." He told you, and helped you to your feet. Hearing that made you feel so happy inside you wanted to jump in the air and scream. But you stayed there. Matt took Al's glasses off of you so you couldn't see, and gave them to Al, who gave Matt's back to him. You heard some rummaging and footsteps and someone putting glasses on you.

"H-here, _, for you. You can borrow them until your eyes get better." Matthew had just given you his spare glasses. "Y-you look really cute in glasses." he tells you going pink yet again. Thanks..." You say, blushing slightly.

"H-hey..." He says to you. "when...are you free? M-maybe we c-could hang out sometime, eh?" He whisperes to you. "Come to my place, at 6:00 tomorrow..." You say.

"I'll see you then." He smiles and blushes, making you blush, and you go to leave. You hear him mutter something to you. "I l-love you..." You look at his bright red face and reply.

"I love you too..."


End file.
